


set me free

by AlyxRae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Fluff, Growing Up, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Relationship(s), Reunions, but not the focus, not really a fix it since it was written pre season 7 but also kind of a fix it fic, this is all about Shiro, written pre season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxRae/pseuds/AlyxRae
Summary: Glimpses at Shiro's journey.





	set me free

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [освободи меня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940271) by [DreamerX2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2)



> Mood songs:  
> [My I](https://youtu.be/8ZA8PW48QTk) by SVT Jun & The8 (Please watch this video. It's amazing.)  
> [Honeybee](https://youtu.be/ojYK6CW8gdw) by Steamed Power Giraffe
> 
> I highly recommend listening to the songs. They'll put you into the dreamy mood that I envisioned for this fic :D

_“What do you want to be when you grow up?”_

Takashi couldn’t remember the first time someone asked him that. He was probably only a few years old, pretending that the woven rug he was sitting on was an island in the middle of the wide ocean. Toys scattered around him, safe on the island and away from the curling waves. Except for that creepy duck his auntie got him last year. One eye had fallen off mere days after he got it and little Takashi could have sworn the duck liked to loom over him while he slept.

The duck had been the first of his toy’s kicked off the island.

_“Takashi, what do you want to be when you grow up?”_

The young boy didn’t know what it meant to grow up. Not yet. Everyone around him talked about it, but no one ever explained it.

Was he supposed to do something? Takashi didn’t know much beyond his own little child’s world, but he knew a bit. He was the only kid in his class who actually knew his parents’ names. All the other kids just said ‘mom’ and ‘dad’, but Takashi knew their names.

He was smart, bright for his age or something like that. However, he still didn’t know what they meant.

Grow up…don’t grow up…never grow up….

Didn’t someone say it was bad to grow up? No, but there was someone out there who never did.

Takashi’s young mind jumped around, trying to make sense of the question. The only thing he could think about was Peter Pan, jumping on the beds and telling the other children they could fly.

Peter Pan didn’t grow up. Maybe he didn’t know how. But he did fly. He and the Darling children flew high into the sky, to the stars and beyond. To the place where dreams become reality and reality flows and changes as freely as the clouds.

Takashi didn’t know what it meant to grow up, but when he watched Peter Pan sore into the night sky, he did know one thing.

_“I want to fly.”_

His answer made his mother smile and his father laugh. Takashi doesn’t remember saying this, but he’s heard his parents tell the story so much that it almost becomes a memory. A fabricated event in his head that, even though it’s real, his recollection of it is not.

Created by others and stuck in his mind. Much like his dream to fly.

 

 

It came about strangely. His answer to his parents questions all those years ago had stuck and now whenever someone asked, that was he would say.

_“I want to fly.”_

The older Takashi got, the more questions that followed.

_“Do you want to be an airline pilot?”_

_“—fly helicopters?”_

_“—join the air force?”_

_“—be a flight instructor?”_

_“—medical airline pilot?”_

_“—stunt show—“_

_“—test pilot—“_

On and on and on and on until Takashi changed his answer.

_“What do you want to be when you grow up, Takashi?”_

_“I’m not sure yet.”_

_“I thought you wanted to be a pilot?”_

_“I changed my mind.”_

But that wasn’t the truth, not at all. Takashi wanted to fly. But he wanted to fly far beyond the sky and into the stars. He wanted to know what was truly out there. Was there a Neverland nestled in the stars? Takashi wanted to know.

 

 

Around the age of eight, Takashi became Shiro. There wasn’t much of a reason, only his friends deciding that they needed nicknames one day at lunch. They laughed and poked fun at one another, picking names both catchy and silly.

When it came to Takashi’s turn, one of the boys, Adam, looked him straight in the eye and said “Shiro” like he’d been thinking about the name for a while.

 _“Shiro...”_ It felt natural rolling off his tongue.

There was no moment where Takashi, now Shiro, would hesitate when someone called out to him. All of the students used his new name and even some of the teachers. When the new semester started and the teachers were taking roll, Shiro raised his hand when his name was called.

_“I like to be called Shiro instead of Takashi.”_

The teacher nodded, jotting down the information on her roll. _“Shiro it is.”_

It felt so much more official when she said that.

All the other’s nicknames flitted out and died within a year, only brought up on random occasions when they were reminiscing. Shiro’s name stuck.

Adam, the boy who picked his name, moved away a few months later.

 

 

The first time Shiro kissed someone was when he was thirteen. Some of his friends called him a late bloomer, but Shiro thought that they were just rushing things. Racing to become adults. It didn’t bother him that he was one of the last boys in his group of friends to kiss someone.  

What did bother him was the fact that he felt nothing.

Nicole was nice, smart, beautiful even. She and Shiro shared a number of classes and would study together from time to time. He liked her, he truly did, but not in that way. Not in the way she wanted.

The next day after their kiss, Shiro did the only thing he could think of and told her how he felt. Nicole smiled and pat his arm, telling him thanks for being so honest.

They still studied together and near the end of the year she got a boyfriend.

And so did Shiro.

 

 

His name was Sebastian and he was a transfer from the east coast. He was Shiro’s height, but the boy was all legs with a wide frame he still hadn’t really grown into. He played soccer and got more bruises on his shins then Shiro thought possible. Honestly, it was like he didn’t even wear his shin guards.

They met over winter break, during a morning workout session the school housed for all the athletes. Shiro was working on his core when Sebastian sat on the floor next to him, asking if he wanted to go for a run later.

Shiro said yes, mentioning something about getting in shape for baseball season. He didn’t notice Sebastian’s wide grin the first time.

He noticed the second time.

And the third.

By the time school was back in session, the two had begun a bit of an awkward friendship while they danced around their feelings. Neither of them took the leap, too afraid of rejection, but at the same time they couldn’t stay away.

It may have taken almost all semester, but the pair couldn’t be happier.

The summer that followed was incredible. Shiro and Sebastian went on dates to the mall, kissed in dark movie theaters and drove around the city just listening to music and existing in that strange place of being young.

Old enough to be loaded with work and expectations, but still too young to be taken seriously.

Adolescence is a volatile place, filled with too much emotions and not enough freedom. What should be a time of self-discovery and joy is squashed and squandered by those grownups.  Those who missed their youth and took it out on those young souls just beginning to explore the world.

Maybe that’s what happened to Shiro and Sebastian. Maybe that’s why they broke up two months into the school year.

All the sudden they had to know what they were going to do for the rest of their lives. They had to make important decisions, get perfect grades, excel in their sports, take extra circulars, volunteer, study, work, strive for the best, accept nothing else.

Adolescence is hard, and anyone who thinks otherwise is lucky.

They stayed friends, Shiro and Sebastian. It was strange at first, going back to square one after already reaching far beyond, but it was fine. It was good.

It was okay.

Shiro wouldn’t say he was heartbroken, but he was sad. Sad that life got in the way of something that could have been pretty great.

But he was young, just fourteen. There was plenty of time for good things.

Plenty of time indeed.

 

 

Shiro got into the Garrison. It was like a dream come true.

His parents were surprised, as were his friends. As far as everyone knew, Shiro wanted to be a writer. He hadn’t mentioned flying since he was still a child. But that’s the thing about dreams. Sometimes you have to hold them close and keep them a secret if you want them to come true. If too many people know, you could lose sight of you goal amongst the crowd.

Shiro never forgot his dream. It grew and grew and grew until it became real. Tangible. Achievable.

His dreams of flying away like Peter Pan, to the stars and beyond, had become grounded in reality.

He was going to fly to the stars.

He was going to be a pilot.

 

 

On his first day, Shiro ran into someone familiar. Adam still hadn’t had his growth spurt. His glasses looked big and funny on his small nose. Shiro, who had been playing sports for as long as he remembered, was big by comparison. Then again, any amount of muscle on a young boy looked impressive.

Adam was happy to see Shiro again, and Shiro hadn’t realized how much he missed his old friend.

As luck would have it, their rooms were down the hall from one another. When assignments were passed around, Shiro and Adam were apart of the same team.

It was like the forces of the universe were pushing them together.

No, not pushing. Pushing implies something hard and unrelenting. They weren’t being pushed. They were being led. Pointed in the right direction and given the opportunity to follow.

Both of them followed the paths laid out for them.

They followed each other into something wonderful.

 

 

Adam asked Shiro out first. It came as a surprise. A good surprise. Shiro’s jaw dropped to the floor. He was sure that Adam wouldn’t be so bold. The boy that was steeped in books and knowledge and smarter then Shiro could ever dream to be stood up in the middle of the cafeteria and marched over to Shiro’s table, and asked him out in front of the entire hall of cadets.

Shiro was just upset he didn’t get to do it first.

They went to city. The movie they wanted to see was full and the only thing left was a horror movie with too much blood and random scares.

Adam bought the tickets while Shiro got the snacks. Adam was the one who held Shiro’s hand during the jump scares and Shiro didn’t find out until years later that Adam lied. The movie they wanted to see wasn’t sold out. He just wanted a reason to sit as close as he could to Shiro and hold his hand.

It was terrible and hilarious and so incredibly sweet that it was a wonder it took Shiro so long to realize he was in love.

 

 

They were eighteen the first time they said ‘I love you’.

It was also the year Shiro found out that something was wrong.

 

 

It didn’t feel real for a while. It never does. Shiro passed out while at home with his parents. When he woke up to his mother’s frantic shouts and his father on the phone with 911, he couldn’t help but feel relieved that he wasn’t at school.

That would have been mortifying.

They rode in an ambulance to the hospital. Shiro was admitted.

The nurse asked him all sorts of questions. How he felt in the moments before he fainted, what he’d done earlier that day, how he was feeling now. She typed everything out on her little tablet. It had a sky blue cover on it.

Shiro answered all the questions he could, turning to his parents when some random question about his history was asked. He knew the nurse was just doing her job. He knew that getting checked out after he fainted was important. But he was supposed to video chat with Adam in a few hours. Shiro missed him. He wanted to hear his voice, see his face. Shiro longed for the conversations they had and it had only been a week since they’d seen each other.

He had fallen hard.

An hour later and the doctor came in with the same nurse. They ran some tests, kept him overnight, and let him go home the next morning. The nurse told his parents they would call when the results came in.

Shiro didn’t tell Adam why he missed their video chat. He didn’t want to worry him. Shiro promised that when they saw each other back at school, he’d make it up to Adam.

 

 

The tests come back inconclusive.

Back at school, Shiro went to hospital in town after his parents continued to pester him.

Shiro went. Another round of testing. Still no answers.

Having no explanation weighed on him. Shiro couldn’t help but let his mind wander to all sorts of possibilities. He knew something was wrong, but he had no idea what it could be.

He still didn’t tell Adam.

 

 

They turned nineteen with no incidents. Shiro was hold up with a cold for two weeks, but nearly the entire Garrison had caught some form of the illness. Maybe their colds didn’t last as long, but still. Shiro didn’t think to much of it.

Adam continued to love him and sit at his right hand. While Shiro learned how to fly amongst the stars, Adam made sure he knew where to go. They were a good team. Maybe even the best of their generation.

When Shiro and Adam graduated, it was with honors. They both stayed within the Garrison, rising in the ranks and taking on new challenges at every turn.

Shiro hit the ground running. He took on every new challenge with gusto.

Records shattered in his wake.

His name spread far and wide.

He became a legend practically overnight.

Shiro could fly anything his hands touched. He had the instincts of a man twice his age and talent to out fly anyone. He was unstoppable, climbing to the top with nothing in his way to stop him.

Until something halted him in his tracks.

 

 

Shiro doesn’t remember the accident. Not all entirely. He remembers being on a routine flight around the bases perimeter, flying low and slowing down to prepare for landing. He remembered feeling a little strange, thinking that maybe he was just hungry, but then nothing.

The craft nearly crashed two miles away from the Garrison. Shrio, by some miracle, woke just time to regain control. His muscles ached and his head was pounding. If felt like he was trying to life the earth itself.

Shiro managed to land the craft, and toppled out of the cockpit onto the hot desert sand.

It felt like his body was on fire.

The next few days blurred together. Adam was there. He was everywhere. He was the only thing Shiro really focused on. The only thing that was steady.

After staying in hospital bed for nearly a week, the doctors were finally able to give him an answer. Shiro didn’t bother to remember the name. All that mattered was that his time had been limited. Cut short. Ruined.

That night, he and Adam didn’t even crawl under the covers. The lay in the bed, inside the apartment they shared and just held each other. They held on, wishing, hoping, praying.

There was nothing they could do.

 

 

Things were…okay. Tense. Like the both of them were just waiting for something. Something good, something bad. Just _waiting._

Their wedding plans were put on hold.

 

 

Kerberos had always been the goal. The farthest point in their galaxy. The mission had been in the planning stage for years and Shiro was the top choice when it came to pilots. Or at least he was.

There was no way to tell what would happen to his body during prolonged space travel. The strain could very well speed up his disease. It could end his life much sooner then they thought.

The doctors didn’t want him to go. Iverson didn’t want him to go. Adam, who had supported him for years and years, thought it was a bad idea. Even Keith seemed to hesitate.

But they didn’t understand. They couldn’t. His dreams were within his grasp. This was his only chance.

Shiro took it.

 

 

It ended faster than Shiro thought possible. On moment, things were okay and then the next…

_“What do I mean to you Takashi?”_

It was kind of funny. Adam had been the one to give him the nickname and yet he hardly ever used it. He was always Takashi to Adam.

What was happening now, all of it, it was an impossible situation. What could either of them do?

_I love you, but I’ve waited my whole life for this moment. I can’t give up now._

_“You know what this means to me.”_

Shiro wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t blind. He was dying and dying men did strange things. Irrational things. Was he being irrational? Maybe he was…but no. Adam was the one making things worse. He was the one leaving. He—he’s…

_He thinks you value your job over him._

That’s not true. Shiro knew that and even Adam knew that. Once the haze of anger and despair faded, he would see that. He would understand.

Shiro hoped he would understand. He hoped that when he finally returned from Kerberos, that Adam would be there, waiting. Once Shiro reached the stars, things would be okay. He could let his body fade without any regrets. Well, he would have one regret. Hurting the person he loved most in the world would never fade from his mind. It would always be there, lingering until his last breath.

Their apartment felt too big. Too empty. All the staff apartments on the base looked the same, but Shiro liked to believe that he and Adam had created something special. Their own little haven in a world of polished steel and Garrison orange. It was home. The home they built together.

Adam’s things were still everywhere. Left behind like some cruel reminder. It made sense. Adam was probably going to come back once Shiro had left. There was no point in letting the room stay empty for almost an entire year.

A whole year.

Maybe that’s when it hit Shiro, that he would be gone for so long. The doctor had already said that he only had a few years left until his body started to fail. Until he could no longer fly, stranded on the ground with no way to reach the stars.

_I have to do this. Before it’s too late._

Adam may not understand now. Hell, he might not ever truly understand, but this was something Shiro had to do. This was what he was waiting his whole life for. He couldn’t stop now, not when it was all going to be coming to an end soon.

Maybe once he came back, he and Adam could try again. Things might not be the same, but Shiro was willing to try. For now, he was going to do the selfish thing. The stupid thing.

He was going to chase the stars and fly further then anyone had before.

 

 

It took a while for Adam to regret his words. Sitting in the control room as Takashi’s ship took off, he was still holding on to his anger.

It was barely beginning to fade when that dreaded news came.

He had been alone, just getting back from a long day at work. He remembers people running down the halls. Shouts of disbelief and despair. Adam didn’t follow them, but instead he hurried to his apartment.

It was on every channel. Every news outlet.

Kerberos.

All crew members lost.

Pilot error.

_Pilot error._

Adam crumpled to the floor. The ring he wore around his neck burned.

Adam knew deep down in his heart that he wasn’t going to hold onto his anger forever. He knew deep, deep down that Takashi loved him as much as he loved the other man. Yes, it was going to be hard. Yes, it hurt that Takashi chose the mission over Adam himself. It hurt, it burned, it felt like the entire weight of the ocean was crushing him bit by bit.  

But this? This was so much worse.

Adam lost his chance to make amends. He lost his chance to be with the love of his life.

And it Takashi…Takashi died without knowing just how much Adam still cared.

Nothing could ever be okay again.

 

 

Shiro didn’t often think about home. When he did, his chest ached fiercely.

Every once and an while, he couldn’t help but think that Adam was right. He shouldn’t have gone on that mission. He should have stayed home.

But if he hadn’t, if he hadn’t been taken along with the Holts, what would have happened? Would the other pilot have been able to save Matt like Shiro had? Would they have become known as the Champion in the middle of a blood soaked arena? Would they have been at the mercy of the Druids while they performed science experiences on his body?

So many possibilities.

So many words left unspoken.

So much.

Too much.

It was all too much.

Too much.

Too much.

_No more._

Some time during it all, Shiro realized something. Adam wasn’t going to be waiting for him. After everything that happened, everything that he said and did, there was no way Adam would still be there.

Locked away in the middle of a Galra ship, Shiro lost hope of having someone to return to.

 

 

**Fast forward**

Shiro reaches the stars and beyond and its unlike anything he could have imagined. There is no Neverland hidden in the stars, but so much _more_.

Life. Glorious, beautiful life growing in every inch of the universe. And it was being threatened. Shiro wasn’t going to let it be destroyed.

Voltron was good for him. It drew his minds away from the past and let him focus on the now. Yes, they would go home eventually, but for now they had a job to do. These brave kids…they were incredible. Shiro couldn’t have asked for a better team.

They all had their own lives, their own goals, and yet they were willing to put it all on the line for the better of the universe. Shiro could only hope to be worthy enough to lead them.

 

 

Adam heard about the random craft the crashed near the base. He was asleep when all the excitement happened, but the next morning there was hardly anything in the report. In fact there was barely even a report at all.

It was…odd. Then again, plenty of strange things had been happening the past few years. Shiro’s death still the biggest mystery.

Adam had combed all the documents about the Kerberos mission. There was no crash. No remains were left behind on Kerberos. Nothing at all.

Iverson said that the crash happened midflight, but that didn’t seem right either. Their ship was grounded on the surface of the moon and had no reason to leave.

Something wasn’t right. Adam knew this, Keith was obsessed with it, but there was nothing they could do. Even hope felt like a stretch.

The morning after the crash in the desert, Adam went to check on Keith. His home in the middle of the desert was hard to find if you didn’t know what to look for. Adam had been there plenty of times over the past few months to know the route by heart.

Keith wasn’t there when he arrived. He wasn’t there the day after either. Or a week later. A month.

Outside, Keith’s hoverbike collected dust. Inside, it felt like no one lived there at all.

Adam reported Keith’s disappearance to the police. It was added to the small group of teens that had gone missing on the same night.

 

 

**Fast Forward**

Samuel Holt came back. He came back from the dead with stories of aliens and a war that gripped the universe for thousands of years. But they weren’t stories. They were all true.

If Sam was alive…then—

_“He’s fine, Adam. He’s alive.”_

It felt like the sun had finally broken free from the horizon.

 

 

Shiro had found Neverland. Surrounded by endless stars and protected by the Black Lion. It was peaceful, a place where you could easily fade into nothingness. Drift away on in a field of stars. Chase comet tails and gaze at solar flares.

He could have stayed there forever.

Could have, but didn’t.

There was too much at stake.

Shiro reached out every chance he got. He fought through the cosmos to get to his team, his friends.

His family.

It felt like it took an eternity, but finally, Shiro opened his eyes.

He wasn’t sick anymore.

 

 

_“I can’t believe were going back home.”_

No matter how many times Lance said it, Shiro couldn’t believe it either. Home felt like a dream. Like it was going to fade with the next sunrise.

Of course there was no such thing as a sunrise in space.

 

 

Earth wasn’t the same when they got back. The Galra were closing in, using the Paladins weakness against them.

They should have expected this.

They should have taken the proper measures to protect their home.

Should have, could have, would have.

There wasn’t anything they could do now except fight back.

 

 

Earth was safe for now. The Galra’s first few attacks were terrifying, left them all in a state of constant panic, but they pulled through. They protected their home. And now, they could take a few moments to relax.

Going to the Garrison was the obvious choice. There was nowhere else on the planet that could help them coordinate a defense against the Galra. Sam had prepared everyone there for what was coming and his knowledge alone was the reason Earths defenses hadn’t crumbled at first glance.

The Garrison was where they were going to regroup, plan, rest.

So then why did every step feel so monumental? Shiro felt like his shoes were made of cement as he stepped out of the Black Lion with Keith by his side.

There was no one waiting for him. No one running to hug him like Pidge, Hunk and Lance’s family. People who would come to him second. Shake his hand and welcome him home. But no one was coming to him first.

Shiro knew this. Accepted it. He knew what he was doing the moment he accepted the mission to Kerberos. He had left someone behind. And it was okay if they didn’t welcome him back.

_“Adam?”_

Keith’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. Shiro turned, almost too afraid to hope.

_No…he said—he said he wouldn’t be waiting for me. Its over. It ended. There’s no reason he would…_

_“Keith! Takashi!”_

Keith hurried over to Adam, hugging him fiercely. Those two always got along so well. Keith opened up to Adam nearly as much as he did with Shiro.

Shiro stood frozen in his spot, an overwhelming amount of emotions flooding his mind.

_“Takashi.”_

Adam was here, he was waiting for him. Shiro stepped forward.

Walking turned into running until the two were crashing into each other. Shiro never realized just how _wrong_ he had felt for the past few years. Adam was there, in his arms, shaking with relief. It felt so right. So good. He was here. He waited. After everything that happened, Adam _waited._

 

 

Adam traced the scar that nearly cut Takashi’s face in two. He ran his fingers through the stark white hair that looked so odd.

The gleaming sliver metal arm looked intimidating as all hell, but it moved with all the care and gentleness that Adam knew Takashi possessed.   

He looked like a completely different person. Damaged and tired, but those eyes. Those damn eyes Adam had seen in his dreams nearly every night.

They hadn’t changed. Not one bit.

 

 

The apartment the used to share felt…odd. Stale almost, like it hadn’t had life in it for a long time. Shiro stepped inside cautiously, afraid that he was going to disturb something.

The Shiro that lived here long ago was gone. Shiro felt like an elephant in a china shop. Too big, too wild, just too _different_.

Adam didn’t see it that way. He was gentle, leading Shiro into their old home without a hint of hesitation.

They sat down, almost in the exact same position as the last time they had been together. So many questions were running thought Shiro’s mind, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. He didn’t want to have his heart broken again.

It was okay if this was all they had. It was okay if all they would be was friends. It wasn’t what Shiro wanted, but he understood. He knew that sometimes things weren’t meant to be. He would take what he could get. He’d be happy with just that.

_“Takashi…I’m so sorry.”_

_“…what? Adam what are you—”_

_“I shouldn’t have said that. I should have supported you. I should have—”_

_“No, hey…don’t say that. You’ve always supported me. And…you were right. I should have been more considerate. I…I should have thought about you and what my decision would do to you. To us. I wasn’t thinking about the people around me.”_

_“It was your dream. You had been working towards this your whole life. I was just…holding you back.”_

_“No,”_ Shiro stood, striding over to where Adam was sitting. He shouldn’t be sitting alone. _“I couldn’t have done any of it with out you. You…you were the reason I kept going. Every challenge I faced, every time I thought I couldn’t do it…you were there. You helped me through everything. You made sure I kept going even when I didn’t believe in myself. You…I should be the one apologizing to you.”_

_“Takashi…”_

_“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I made you think that my job was more important then you. And…thank you. Thank you for being here when I came back.”_

Adam smiled, reaching out and holding Shiro’s hand. _“Of course I waited for you. There’s no place I’d rather be.”_

 

They were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> In a month, this story will be irrelevant, but i don't care lol. I don't know where Adam and Shiro's journey will go. I've heard tons of things, rumors, ideas, but I have hope. I'm a hopeless romantic at heart.
> 
> And that kind of what I wanted to write. I wanted to write something hopeful, sad and sweet. I wanted to write something that felt real. I just...I don't know. I just felt inspired by what could happen to these characters and also by the rich past they obviously shared. 
> 
> I hope you all like this and have a wonderful day <3
> 
> Edit: So season 7 happened and this was more irrelevant than I thought it would be lol. But that's okay because none of the stuff i write is really canon compliant anyways :D


End file.
